


Доверский демон

by TenderRain



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 14:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16306997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenderRain/pseuds/TenderRain





	Доверский демон

— Ты опоздал, Циммерман, тела уже увезли, — вместо приветствия сказал Джо Кавано, когда Уилл подошел к нему и встал перед желтой полицейской лентой.  
Джо не распекал его, и даже не упрекал: все-таки Уилл больше не работал в полиции, и, в общем-то, мог даже не откликаться на его просьбу приехать, как и пытаться объяснять причины своей задержки.  
— Но у меня для тебя есть это, — Джо протянул ему телефон. — Надеюсь, ты не завтракал.  
— Не успел, — сказал Уилл, рассматривая фотографии изувеченных тел.  
Ничего приятного на них не было: три трупа со вспоротой грудной клеткой и торчащими из нее сломанными ребрами. Даже несмотря на то, что Уиллу было не привыкать к виду трупов, изуродованных до неузнаваемости, а порой находящихся и вовсе на разной стадии разложения, его все равно передернуло.   
— Господи, — пробормотал Уилл, морщась и увеличивая один из снимков. — Есть подозреваемые?  
Уилл подумал о том, что, возможно, за всего каких-то несколько месяцев все-таки успел отвыкнуть от повседневных ужасов своей прошлой работы, потому что почувствовал подступающую к горлу тошноту. И порадовался, что не успел поесть.   
— Ну как сказать, — хмыкнул Джо. — Именно поэтому я тебя и попросил приехать. Слышал когда-нибудь о Доверском демоне?  
Уилл отрицательно покачал головой.  
— Вот и я не слышал. Но наша свидетельница, — Джо кивнул в сторону машины скорой помощи, где сидела девушка, закутавшись в плед раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону, — утверждает, что на их компанию напал этот самый демон. Ну я и подумал, что тебе может быть интересно. Демоны же по твоей части.   
Уилл внимательно всмотрелся в лицо Джо: ни тени ухмылки, издевки или еще чего-нибудь подобного. Кавано явно что-то недоговаривал, приберегая это на десерт.  
— Зачем я здесь? — спросил Уилл, возвращая телефон.  
— Разве тебе мало того, что я сказал? — Джо изогнул бровь, уголок его губ дернулся, словно он пытался сдержать улыбку. — Демоны, Циммерман.  
— Это дело ничем не отличается от множества других подобных, где свидетели утверждают, что на них напал страшный монстр, — усмехнулся Уилл, внимательнее оглядываясь и пытаясь определить, что могло заставить Джо Кавано не списать свидетельницу, как помутившуюся рассудком. — Ну или, как в твоем случае, демон. У тебя есть что-то еще, ведь так?  
— Не что-то, — Джо поднял ленту, чтобы Уилл мог пролезть под ней. — Кто-то. Попросил придержать тело до твоего приезда. Тебе понравится, Циммерман. Я в этом уверен.

— Ребята устроили ночные посиделки у костра. Пьянка была в самом разгаре, когда на них напали, — говорил Джо, пока вел Уилла к заброшенному дому, ставшему пристанищем для сомнительных личностей, а так же любящих острые ощущения подростков, — Свидетельнице повезло, она спала на заднем сидении автомобиля, когда это случилось. Ну и еще больше повезло, что нападавший не сразу ее заметил, когда она подбежала к нему сзади и толкнула в костер.   
— Только не говори, что там ребенок лежит, — Уилл остановился, глядя на прикрытое простыней тело.  
Отчетливо видны были контуры: небольшое, около метра в длину, или даже меньше.  
— Что бы это ни было, оно точно не ребенок, — вздохнул Джо и провел рукой по лицу. — По крайней мере уж точно не человеческий. Никогда такого не видел. При взгляде на эту тварь и правда можно подумать, что перед тобой выходец из ада.  
Слышать из уст Джо Кавано, скептика до мозга костей, что он признает что-то нечеловеческое, было как минимум непривычно. Уилл представил себя со стороны: отвисшая челюсть, глупо таращится на Джо и пытается найти хотя бы малейший намек на то, что тот просто решил его жестоко разыграть.   
Не так уж и долго они работали вместе, но Уиллу этого хватило: он понял, что рядом с Джо свои дикие теории относительно монстров лучше не озвучивать вслух. Гарантия того, что он будет поднят на смех, была стопроцентной.  
Джо окрикнул один из офицеров помахал ему рукой, призывая подойти.  
— Извини, я на минуту. А ты тут пока… наслаждайся зрелищем, — сказал Джо и оставил Уилла.  
Присев на корточки, Уилл откинул простыню и посмотрел на «демона».  
Кожа существа, в тех местах, где огонь ее не коснулся, была персикового цвета, морщинистая и лишенная волос, а на ощупь — шершавая. Длинные и тонкие пальцы украшали острые когти с запекшейся кровью на них. Большие круглые полностью черные глаза, плоский нос и чуть приоткрытый рот, в котором виднелись окровавленные острые зубы существа.  
Да уж, перепутать такое с человеком, или каким-нибудь животным, попросту невозможно было при всем желании.  
Уилл посмотрел на полуразвалившийся дом, который, возможно, был обиталищем существа. Неудачное место выбрали ребята.  
Он обернулся и посмотрел на Джо, который все еще разговаривал с офицером. Достав телефон, Уилл набрал номер Магнус.  
Нельзя было допустить распространения информации об этом существе, кем бы он там ни был — абнормалом или и правда демоном.

— Ну ты и жук, Циммерман, — Джо оперся о дверцу его автомобиля, мешая Уиллу закрыть ее. — Не знаю, на кого ты там работаешь, но сработано оперативно. Тела даже до морга не успели довезти, как развернули в неизвестном направлении. А ты демона нашего забираешь. Ничего не хочешь объяснить?  
Уилл бросил короткий взгляд на багажник, в который погрузил Доверского демона. Его не особо радовало соседство с опасным существом, пусть и мертвым. Но Магнус не посчитала нужным присылать кого-нибудь с фургоном, чтобы забрать тело, полагая, что Уилл и сам справится с этим.  
— Ты меня позвал, чтобы я помог. Я и помог, — пожал плечами Уилл.  
— Значит, монстры, — задумчиво проговорил Джо, глядя куда-то за спину Уилла. — Значит, существуют.  
— Это тебе решать, во что верить.  
— После такого? — Джо махнул рукой в направлении места преступления. — Издеваешься, да? Впрочем… не уверен, что хочу знать подробности.  
Уилл не мог не посочувствовать Джо. Он по собственному опыту знал, что, когда все, во что ты верил, дает трещины, нужно время, чтобы решить для себя: стоит их подлатать, или же позволить им расползтись, а самому выглянуть за рамки.  
— Дашь знать, когда я смогу сказать тебе: «Добро пожаловать в мой мир», — усмехнулся Уилл.  
— Непременно, Циммерман, — Джо наконец отодвинулся, позволяя Уиллу закрыть дверь. — Кстати, — он наклонился к окну, — полагаю, мне не стоит переживать за отчет перед начальством?  
— Думаю, все уже решено, — кивнул Уилл, подозревая, что начальство Джо, если не полностью, то хотя бы частично в курсе дел Магнус, и немало абнормалов было выловлено с их помощью.  
Он обогнул патрульную машину и с некоторым облегчением покинул это место, думая о том, что наконец-то Магнус смогла заполучить того самого Доверского демона, которого она упустила в 1977 году и теперь сможет исследовать хотя бы мертвый экземпляр.


End file.
